Hospitals and clinicians today are facing pressure to deliver high quality patient care, prevent adverse events/errors, and implement clinical best practices while reducing the cost of healthcare delivery. Furthermore, hospitals can face dramatic variation in clinical demand and are increasingly likely to be declined reimbursement when patient care falls short. Hospitals that operate at or over capacity may experience heightened rates of safety events. Current support is provided based on anticipated, static events, and do not account for chaos and unpredictability associated with many medical events.